Little Earthquakes
by Ersuela
Summary: R for EXTREME angst, blood and depression. This one is very much like Crucify, only a different, better version. All the senshi besides Saturn is killed, and she goes slightly crazy. WARNING: End of the world type of fic, deathfic and songfic.


A.N: *claps hands together* Kami-sama! I had the greatest idea for a fic! *Squeals* It's a songfic, and a depression dark deathfic at that. But still! *Twirls around, singing* I don't have writers block, I don't have writers block.   
  
Haruka: I do not know her in any way shape or form.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa Muun, but the talented and way sugoi Naoko does. And the song "Little Earthquakes" belongs to the way wicked cool Tori Amos.   
  
Little Earthquakes   
  
:::Yellow birds flying:::   
:::gets shot in the wing:::   
:::Good year for hunters:::   
:::and Christmas parties:::   
  
They were all dead. Every single one of them...dead. And she just stood there, watching in utter shock as they each were ripped to shreds. She just...watched them die.   
  
Saturn let out a violent cry, shaking uncontrollably as she sank down the brick wall of Juuban High School. She wouldn't go in there again. She wouldn't see the blood...her friends and allies all torn up like that. She wouldn't see the thing she was practically responsible for. Saturn wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth, remembering what had happened.   
  
The sailor senshi were all called to Juuban from Luna at three in the morning, who reported some sort of strange aura in there. So of course, doing as their duty should they all checked it out, going in together. Saturn stuck to the back, though, by Chibi Moon. When they were in there, it was so dark, you couldn't see a thing. But Sailor Moon let out a terrified scream, and the lights flashed on, revealing a huge cloaked figure, with a scythe in his hands that was dripping with blood that came from no where.   
  
And then...and then...   
  
Saturn cried again, shaking her head. And then he killed them, and she just stood there in shock as he ripped her helpless friends apart, too afraid to do anything. Her hand pounded into the wall behind her, but he didn't kill her. She knows he saw her, because he looked right at her, laughed and then disappeared.   
  
:::And I hate:::   
:::And I hate:::   
:::And I hate:::   
:::And I hate elevator music:::   
:::The way we fight:::   
:::The way I'm left here silent:::   
  
She was the only one left now, the only senshi that the world could depend on. The only savior left in this hell. She was only fourteen, to young to have the weight of the world upon her slender shoulders. Saturn stood up, pressing her back against the school, sobbing silently.   
  
'Why couldn't have he killed me?' Her mind seared, dazed and confused, 'Why couldn't he have just let me die, instead of letting me suffer of seeing my friends get killed?'   
  
Saturn looked down at herself, her fuku and gloves stained with the blood of her friends. Most of it was Chibi Moon's though, because after she had gotten...killed, and the cloaked figure had disappeared, Saturn had held onto her tightly, partly screaming and partly crying for her to wake up. But of course, she hadn't, she just stared at Saturn with dead and blank eyes.   
  
A shiver ran down her spine. Chibiusa's eyes were never blank nor dead, they were always full of life, always waiting to cheer someone up. But the life was drained from them, leaving them cold and lifeless...just like the others. Saturn glanced down at her Glaive, which was lying on the ground, also swathed with blood, the was smeared from head to toe of it.   
  
She bit back another sob, pushing herself away from the building, bending down and picking up her Glaive in the process. Saturn turned around, staring at the building, as she backed away slowly, stopping when her back hit a tree. Everyone that had ever loved or cared for her was gone.   
  
:::Oh these little earthquakes:::   
:::Here we go again:::   
:::These little earthquakes:::   
:::Don't take much:::   
:::To rip us into pieces:::   
  
She couldn't go anywhere now. She was on her own in the cold world, which had turned its loving arms away from her long ago. A sharp wind stung her cheeks, which were glistening with the tears she had cried. So alone...she was so very alone and hurt and tired. What was a life without your friends...without her 'Haruka-papa' and 'Michiru-mama'? What was a life without her best friend...her only friend, Chibiusa?   
  
'A life of pain and loneliness,' She thought bitterly, wiping the tears from her royal purple eyes.   
  
But she was the death senshi right? Death wasn't supposed to care, death was supposed to be a loner. She rested her hand ontop of her Glaive blade, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be alone, she wanted to die right now. She pressed her hand on the blades, and they cut past her gloves, cutting deeply into her skin, but she didn't feel any pain, only the one in her heart.   
  
Her own blood from her hand, ran down the Glaive, dripping off one of the blades, and hitting the grass softly. A flash of lighting flew through the dark, moonless sky, followed by a clap of roaring thunder. Saturn stared blindly at the dark school, thoughts of hearing her friends screaming in pain playing over and over again in her mind.   
  
:::We danced in the graveyards:::   
:::With vampires till' dawn:::   
:::We laughed in the faces of the kings:::   
:::Never afraid to burn:::   
  
'I don't deserve to live,' She thought, 'Death doesn't deserve to live. I should be on that ground with everyone else.'   
  
But she wasn't, she was alive and healthy, barley even scratched save the cut on her hand from her Glaive. And that was what angered her. She had killed so many and actually enjoyed it, because that was what she was. She was death, she fed of lives of others, let it being either a Youma or some kind of person. It didn't matter, as long as she had killed something, she was fine.   
  
Saturn laughed softly, on the edge of paranoia. The senshi had thought she was the kind innocent girl, but she wasn't innocent. Far from that, actually. She thrived on lives, she thrives on killing, and she thrived on being one of the most powerful senshi this world had ever seen. And that was the reason she didn't deserve to live. Because the other senshi had resented the killing of youma's, while secretly it didn't mind her one bit.   
  
Tomoe Hotaru, ruler of Saturn, planet of discipline, was the one who should've been killed.   
  
:::And I hate:::   
:::And I hate:::   
:::And I hate:::   
:::And I hate disintegration:::   
:::Watching us wither:::   
:::Black winged roses:::   
:::that safely changed their color:::   
  
Anger boiled up inside of her, anger and depression that screamed, and demanded to be let loose so it could punish the world for all the hell it had put it through. Saturn brushed it off, lost in her own dark, demented thoughts. She raised her hands again to the Glaive's blades, pressing them on both sides, so the one cut become even deeper, and a new cut was slaved on her other hand.   
  
She watched with satisfaction as the blood dripped down the already bloodied Glaive, as she whispered, an rage filled tremor running through her voice, "Damn you...why couldn't you have killed me instead. Why couldn't you have saved me from my own personal hell. Damn you! Couldn't you have just done a little good deed for me?"   
  
But that was his plan. He wanted, he knew that she would go paranoid with seeing all her friends die. He knew that she was already living through a nightmare, he knew. She laughed again, louder this time. They all seem to know. Every last damn one of them seemed to know. She stopped laughing abruptly, pressing her hands even deeper into the blades. She could end it all, so very simply. Oh so very simply.   
  
:::Oh these little earthquakes:::   
:::Here we go again:::   
:::These little earthquakes:::   
:::Doesn't take much to:::   
:::Rip us into pieces:::   
  
Saturn removed her hands from the blades, moving down to hold the handle. Rain was beginning to pour down, making the blood run down from the Glaive, cleaning it off so it was silver again. She pressed her lips together tightly. It didn't deserve to be clean, it should have always been stained with blood of the many she had killed. It shouldn't be clean. That was wrong.   
  
Just like it was wrong for her to be breathing right at this moment. Saturn growled, her eyes still fixated on the Glaive. She was going to stop everything, she was going to ruin the cloaked figure's plans of having her go through torture. She wouldn't be put through anymore pain...anymore. It ended now.   
  
A flash of lightening struck again, once more followed by thunder. The winds shook the trees violently, angrily, as if knowing what she was going to do. Her hair flared about her, as the winds tried to push her, tried to stop her. But Saturn held still, purple eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
:::I can't reach you:::   
:::Can't reach you:::   
:::Give me life:::   
:::Give me pain:::   
:::Give me myself again:::   
  
Without another word from the death senshi, she raised her Glaive in the air, determined on her plans now. The winds roared more then ever now, shaking the tree with a vise like grip, showing absolutely now mercy. And then, with the tool she had used as a weapon to end the lives of so many others, she brought down, piercing through the skin in her stomach immediately.   
  
Saturn let out a cry. But 'tis was not a cry of pain, but was a cry of relief...of satisfaction and happiness. As she sank to her knees she pulled the Glaive from her stomach, standing it up tall and straight, the blood shimmering as another strike of lightening fell.   
  
A coy smile rested on her lips, as she closed her eyes, "The world has no savior now...'tis a dead place without one." She laughed coldly, coughing slightly, as she looked up into the sky, "I suppose your happy now? Because I ended my own life, ne? I suppose you think you can take over now?"   
  
Using as much strength as possible she pulled herself into a standing position, raising her Glaive with shaking hands, "Well your wrong, because death never loses, and death never wins. You wanted to get rid of the senshi, and you did so. So let me do you a favor by ridding the world!"   
  
She screamed the last words, and the winds groaned in protest, knocking her off her feet, separating herself from her Glaive. Saturn winced, crawling over to her Glaive, and managing to rest herself on her knees, "It all ends now. All the pain, all the hate, all the suffering of civilians. And death is the one who is going to end it."   
  
Saturn raised her Glaive high above her head, and using all the power that was left in her, she screamed with both sadness and pain left in her voice, "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Then the senshi of death, fell backwards, taking in her last breath of air, before going still, her Glaive falling next to her, and resting in her open arms loyally.   
  
The world was still for a moment, before it let out a scream of anger, shaking with the might and force of an unimaginable power. Darkness enfolded the world, sinking through the streets of Tokyo, suffocating the people that lived there. The world shrieked and tossed, refusing to be killed. But then slowly the tosses reduced, and the earth in which the senshi had fought so very hard to protect shrieked one last time and then...there was silence.   
  
  
~*Owari*~   
  
  
End Notes: Yay! Wasn't that fun?   
  
Haruka: *Chokes before fainting*   
  
Firefly: Erg...no? *Laughs nervously* Anyway, please R/R!


End file.
